Nightmare in jasper park
by Datwolfguy
Summary: This is what happens when evil is unleashed in your dreams and can't be stopped. But when Jasper's only hope is a wolf with the taste for kill. There's no telling what could happen. (Finished)
1. Chapter 1

**this will be 10 chaps long. Also I'm writing this because it's almost Halloween where I live. Enjoy. **

Freddy POV

I was the son of Garth and Lily. The pack leaders. They were the best parents you could ask for until the great valley fire started. No one came to help me they just stood their and watched me burn to death. But then , you know what happened I became something. The something that nightmares were made out of. the day I died was the day I vowed that they would all pay. Every last one of them would pay. I decided that if I was going to kill I needed something that they would remember me for. Then it came to me. I laughed such a evil laugh that would make a alpha wet himself.

I got my new attire ready and put it on. It was a jacket with red and black stripes(like Freddy Kruger) and on my right paw a glove that had five deadly blades(also like Freddy).

Once I was ready I put the hood of the jacket over my eyes. And decided who my first victim was. And said out loud " look out jasper park, here's comes Freddy". And once again I laughed my evil laugh.

**what did y'all think? Was it good or bad, let me know by leaving a review. See ya:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next :)**

Freddy POV

I waited for everyone to fall asleep. Then I targeted my victim, he used to bully me, he'd toss me around like I was a sack of potatoes. His name is Bryan, but all of that would soon end. ha Ha HA;)

Bryan POV

I wasn't sure if I was asleep or not, but it was dark real dark. I started to walk around the empty room I saw what humans called a sofa. I jumped up on to it and sat down. Then this creepy wolf popped out of the ground with super sharp claws. He stuck one up my nose and said"got your nose!". After that everything went black. He had chopped off my muzzle.

trivia: what horror movie did I get the"got your nose"quote from? Who ever gets it right will be an OC in this story , good luck:)

BACK TO THE STORY

Freddy POV

I just killed my first victim. It was amazing how easy it was, I was ready to do it again and again. Until they were all dead .ha ha ha. I decided to sharpen my claws and get ready for the next wolf to die by my blades. I couldn't wait.:)

**what did y'all think. Please review,PS don't forget to answer that piece of trivia I asked. See you laters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys back with another chap, but before that how about a bit of Trivia.**

**Question:which nightmare on elm street movie does Freddy say"ever play(twitches claws) skin the cat?"**

**get it right and you'll have your OC in this story . Good luck:)**

Runt POV

My cousin had died a few days ago. My aunt and uncle were taking it the hardest. I was walking around the territory when I came to the valley where my cousin had died. I sighed, and kept looking at it. Inside my head something was telling me he wasn't dead, but I quickly forgot as I heard my grandpa howl for a pack meeting.

AFTER THE MEETING

the meeting was about this who had his muzzle completely chopped off. It was impossible. No one can chop off a wolfs muzzle. But you Know what's weird that wolf used to bully my cousin o_o.

Freddy POV

i was waiting for all of the wolves to fall asleep so I could kill again. When they did I started searching. Aha I found someone this should be fun;)

his name is sebastian. He'd tell really lame jokes. Well lame to me, everyone else seemed to like them. Whatever it doesn't matter he's about to die.

**cliffhanger! Don't forget to answer that piece of trivia. See y'all later. please Review. And yes ,Dawnwalkerwolf gave me permission to use his OC.**


	4. Chapter 4

hey** guys I tried to upload this once and messed up, so let me tell you what was supposed to happen**

**Freddy enters Sebastian dreams and it turns out that Sebastian is really Michael Myers. Ok that's pretty much it. On with the story.**

**no POV**

Michael chucked his knife at Freddy, Freddy dodged and said " what the hell scares you bitch." Nothing bitch" replied Michael. Freddy picked up Michael's knife and said " it's time for extreme makeover bitch" and started to slice Michael's stomach. Michael fell down and said" I don't think so". He grabbed Freddy's claws and shoved them into Freddy's eyes with a laugh.

Freddy POV

i was quickly teleported out of his dreams. That bitch! My eyes! He was going to pay for that. He was really going pay for that. He doesn't know what I'm capable of ,ill show him. By the way, yes, bitch is my favorite word.

**tell me what you thought. BTW I have a poll about what's your favorite nightmare on elm street movie is. See ya:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys what's up. Back with another chapter enjoy. And also I could use some ideas for how the battle between Freddy and Michael should go.**

No POV

Freddy was pissed at Michael for what he had done to him. So he decided to go release his anger by killing someone. Like always, once everyone was asleep he set out to kill.

Freddy found someone. It was a girl that had rejected him at a moonlight howl. She had called him ugly. so freddy said to himself"we'll see who's ugly after this.

Freddy POV

I walked up to the girl, and I entered her dream. She was walking around the forest. So i walked up behind and said," I'm your new boyfriend, why are you running? And where's your tail?" she screamed and tried to run, but it was to late. I had already cut off her tail and shoved it deep where the sun don't shine. I laughed at my work and left the dream world. Forgetting all about what had happened between me and Michael.

Michael POV

i was going to kick Freddy's ass. It's my job to kill, not his. But I wasn't going to kill him myself. I needed help so I decided to call up a few friends.

**how was that? Please tell me by leaving a review. See ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Michael POV

i was at a place called camp crystal lake. There was someone here that owed me a favor. I walked over to the edge of the lake and said " oh Jason, you in there?" The next thing I know a wolf with a giant blade pinned me down."It's good to see ya buddy"I said. He quickly got off and stared at me."Jason I need you to do me a favor."he tilted his head as if asking what I needed. I explained to him everything. He nodded and followed me out of camp crystal lake.

Freddy POV

i was sitting around in my dream room. Alone of course. Plotting about how I should take my revenge on Jasper and Michael. Either way they were both going to ha ha. I needed to kill Im running low energy. I started to walk around the territory whe all of a sudden a giant blade whizzed past my face. I turned to see what it was, and what I saw I didn't like.

**i wonder what it was that Freddy saw. Oh well just have to wait till the next chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey what's up guys back with another chapter. Also shout out to Nightfury991 for posting 2 positive reviews. Thanks man it really helps. All right on with the story.**

Freddy POV

i turned to see what it was and what I saw I didn't like. I saw Michael standing there with a wolf that had a ski mask on. He walked over picked up the giant blade and looked at me like he wanted a fight. I said"how sweet, fresh meat". He charged at me with his blade. I dodged and sliced his ear. I heard Michael in the background say,"come on Jason, kick his ass". Jason nodded and looked at me and once again he charged, but this time it was to late. He had cut me in 2.

Runt POV

i was walking home after hanging out with my friends all day when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I quietly tip-toed over and looked through. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw my should be dead cousin cut in half with a wolf in a ski mask standing over him and a laughing wolf behind him. I walked through the bushes and said"what have you done?"

**how was that? leave a review. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Michael POV

i saw what Jason had done and laughed. Then I heard,"what have you done", I looked and saw Runt my nephew. I looked at him and said,"you'd better leave before you end up like your cousin". He looked at Jason and," you killed him now I'm going to kill you". He charged at Jason, Jason swung his blade at runt but missed and got it stuck in the ground. Runt said,"let me help you". And shoved Jason's head through the blade. My jaw dropped. He picked it up, pointed it at me and said,"say hello to my little friend". He charged at me, but as I dodged I felt something go through me. I turned around and saw the unexpected, Freddy's claws were going strait through my back with blood leaking out. I said,"Freddy?"he responded by saying," in the flesh, or should I say burnt flesh". His laugh was the last thing I heard before I died.

**tell me what you thought. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy POV

i looked at **runt** and he looked at me. He was the first one to speak,"so it's been you all a long." "Yep it was me." You were pretty good at battling Jason and Michael, where did you learn?"I asked. "My mom taught me a few moves, so what's with all this." He said gesturing to what I was wearing, the wolves we just killed, and why I was doing what I doing. I began to explain everything to him.

After I explained everything, he nodded and said,"I tried to help you but they wouldn't let me." "Thanks anyway." I responded. We stopped talking for until he said,"dude look behind you, what's missing?" I turned around to that Michael and Jason had compleatly looked at each other and said,"oh-no!"

**sorry for the short chap. Next one will be longer. Leave a review. See ya**


	10. Chapter 10

no POV

Since Michael and Jason had escaped. Freddy and Runt decided that it was time for an upgrade. Freddy had gotten claws on both paws now. And Runt had gotten spears with chains on them and they can come in out of his paws. He also got the ability to breathe fire. Your probably wondering how they got the "upgrade". Freddy asked the Demons of hell if he and his cousin could have more power, the demons said yes and granted them the new abilities.

Runt had decided to change his name Scorpion. Because of his spears. They started to search everywhere for them. But with no luck they hid in the shadows of a clearing in the forest. They heard someone say "looking for us?" Scorpion and Freddy turned around only to come face to face with Michael and Jason."hello." Said Michael. "How are you alive?" Freddy asked. "The same way you are."answered Michael . Michael than began to explain that he was going to kill all the wolves of jasper, with the help of Jason. Freddy had asked,"why." Michael then said,"because if all the wolves of jasper are gone there's no one for you to kill, and if there's no one for you to kill, then you can't survive." Freddy and Scorpion stood there, shocked at what they had heard. Together, as if reading each other's mind they both said,"we won't let you." And thus began the battle that would last a lifetime.

**THE END**

**well that's it. Yes I know crappy ending, but a sequel is in the works and so is a rewrite. So you have that to look to forward to. See ya.**


End file.
